<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sadness Runs Through Him by Kasena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332993">A Sadness Runs Through Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena'>Kasena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding What Was Lost [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eavesdropping, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco overhears something while sitting in the Three Broomsticks. He doesn't believe that it actually means anything, but... Well. He supposed he could hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding What Was Lost [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sadness Runs Through Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone knows how easy it is to eavesdrop on conversations at The Three Broomsticks. Choose either <b>"You never stop talking about him!"</b> or <s>"I wish things were different."</s> <b>Minimum:</b> 299 words. <b>Maximum:</b> 999 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, Draco was a Slytherin. This was obvious from the moment he was born. This meant he was… attuned to certain things that many others weren’t. He had an ear for gossip, especially what people were saying about him. The praise, the condemnation, and everything in between. So when he heard his name falling off of Harry Potter’s lips whilst he sat in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, of course he was curious what the Boy Wonder had to say about him this time. It was easy enough to cast an eavesdropping charm, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to something. I’m telling you! Have you seen those looks he gives me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet that unsettled Draco before he heard Granger, he tone soft and caring, and far too much like Pansy’s when she thought he was being a clueless idiot about emotions “What sort of looks are you talking about, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know! Those- Those stares- Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>glares</span>
  </em>
  <span> across the Great Hall at dinners and stuff. He’s always watching me! Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not entirely. That’s not very unusual for the two of you, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not unusual,” he heard Weasley snort into his glass. “Mate, the two of you looking across the Great Hall at each other? I’d be worried if he wasn’t, at this point.” What? What was that supposed to mean? Weasley didn’t mean he was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious, did he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You would? Why? Wait-” Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Potter shaking his head. “Back up. This isn’t about me looking at him. This is about him looking at me. Two different things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very different, way I see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s different! ‘Mione, tell ‘im it’s different!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was quiet as Granger seemed to think through her words carefully — the only one of the trio that ever did so. “Well… It really is quite usual, Harry. Ron and I have gotten used to the looks, and the mutterings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutterings? What mutterings? He’s muttering about me? How do you know that? What’s he saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t mean him, you idiot. She means you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you mean me! I don’t mutter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never stop talking about him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leave it to Granger to keep the two of them in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them seemed to grumble and settle back into their seats. Standing, Draco looked over at the both of them. Potter and Weasley both looked thoroughly scolded, but… If Draco wasn’t wrong, it looked as though Potter were going </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his hair was curling as his magic started to build. “I don’t talk about him that much,” Draco heard, his eavesdropping spell still in effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending the spell, he brushed himself off delicately. So then… Harry often had his own mind on Draco. That… was something very interesting to learn. Placing a couple galleons down on the table for his drink and tip, Draco made sure he had his things properly in their place before he turned and braved the cold of a Hogsmeade in February. The bitter sharpness of it might help to focus his mind. He had a lot to think on, it seemed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>